This invention relates to automobile signals but more particularly to an automobile signal system utilizing three color coded lights to indicate driver foot position with respect to the brake and gas pedals.
The safety of vehicle operation depends greatly upon signals. The importance of providing effective signalling means for automobiles has long been recognized. Present day crowded highway conditions, high vehicle speeds, and increasing accident rates have triggered the demand for a more effective signalling system than has been provided by conventional brake lights.